dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enutrof/Strength
Introduction The Strength-based Enutrof lacks the damage, range and disabling capabilities of the more popular Chance-based Enutrof, but instead, they have greater versatility. Moreover, they are much easier to develop early on, although they become more difficult to level in higher levels. The defining spell of this build is Mound. It provides the Enutrof with a very early Area of Effect attack, making them capable of wiping out groups of monsters much sooner than all other classes. Although the Sadida and Xelor will overtake their role in mid levels as the Area of Effect attacker in hunts, Greed and its high initial Prospecting ensures that this character will remain as an important asset to the team. Most Chance-based characters lack Area of Effect attacks, which leaves this "Prospecting + Area of Effect damage" niche for the Strength-based Enutrof. As mentioned, Greed is another important spell that provides massive Strength and Intelligence buffs to the entire team. However, as it also buffs the opposing side, it should be used tactically alongside other spells. Living Bag can protect allies from increased enemy firepower. With the Critical Hit buff of Pandora's Box, Ghostly Shovel can remove those buffs from the enemy half of the time. Another approach is to keep the enemy from attacking. The Enutrof has many long ranged attack spells. Used with Clumsiness, Reducing Key and Acceleration, they can fight from afar and avoid being attacked. Mass Clumsiness can also help. This build offers several variants that differ greatly in play style: * Pure Strength variant. Deals high damage in close combat and becomes increasingly effective in higher levels. Heavily dependent on weapons for inflicting damage, but is able to easily charge into close combat with Clumsiness and Acceleration. Uses Mound to attack at range, but it will not be very powerful. Living Bag is essential for defense. Increasing Vitality can help with survivability while Living Bag is on cooldown. Greed may be too dangerous to use, due to the need for close combat. Easy to develop. * Critical Strength variant. Luck dependent, but can potentially deal high damage at long range. Takes advantage of the high Critical Hit damage of Shovel Throwing and the high Critical Hit rate of Mound. Upon a Critical Hit, the damage of Shovel Throwing actually surpasses that of Shovel of Judgement and is comparable to Slaughtering Shovel. Due to having high Critical Hits, Ghostly Shovel can also be used to remove Greed buffs on the enemy without being leveled. This tactic is risky (50% success rate for 5AP), but it also allows the Enutrof to take little damage while removing negative effects on itself with Ghostly Shovel. Similar to the pure Strength variant until better equipment becomes available. Needs 8AP and high Critical Hit points to be effective. The right combination of equipment is difficult to find and likely to be very expensive, unfortunately. * Hybrid Strength + Intelligence variant. Very versatile, but deals less damage than other variants. Similar to the Intelligence-based Enutrof, adding Mound for Area of Effect damage. Fully benefits from Greed, due to the use of both Strength and Intelligence. Pairs Shovel Kiss with Mound or Ghostly Shovel, depending on the situation. If Pandora's Box buffs Critical Hits, level 5 Ghostly Shovel has 50% chance of removing effects, including Greed buffs. Otherwise, Pandora's Box can provide moderate-but-unreliable healing. Bribery can massively heal allies for the cost of one of their turns. Can also attack from behind Living Bag and Living Shovel with Shovel Kiss. In higher levels, it is possible to focus on weapons and/or the high Critical Hit rate of Mound. Softcaps Focus mainly on Strength. Variants of this build may also invest in Vitality and Intelligence. Spells Primary Spells A Weapon Skill is also highly recommended for increasing melee damage. Secondary Spells The following spells may or may not be useful depending on the variant. Specific Builds * Enutrof/Strength/1 - focused on weapons